Fighting for Air
by SoCryptic
Summary: One shot SongFic about Smitchie. Far East Movement's song. Shane really likes Mitchie but Mitchie wants him to be her friend first. How is he going to do that? Minor Naitlyn. My first Fanfic.


**Fighting For Air**

"Hey Mitch," Caitlyn said as she walked up to her locker which was next to Mitchie's.

"How you doing Cait? I hope Nathaniel didn't give you a hard time in Biology. You look tired." Mitchie said holding in a laugh while she took in Caitlyn's appearance. Caitlyn's hair looked like Rebecca Black's at the beginning of the 'Friday' video, but had been attacked by a heavy gush of wind.

"Oh haha Mitchie (!) Laugh all you want. That boy just irritates me so much; I wanna rip my hair out!"

"Whatever Cait; it's really because you to are truly, madly _deeply_ in love with each other." Mitchie said suppressing another giggle.

"No seriously Mitch. The boy has me holding my breath to prevent me from blowing up at him. I swear that I might have turned blue a couple times!" Caitlyn shouted.

Mitchie laughed. "It sounds like he's got you fighting for air." Then they both started cracking up….hard. Everyone passing them in the hallways stopped to look at them. They noticed the stares, and slowly decided to gain back their composure.

"Well hello Mrs I-will-make-sure-you-are-Shane Grey." Shane said as he tried to put his arm around Mitchie. She hit it away.

"Go away Jerkface!" Mitchie said, glaring at Shane. Caitlyn was just standing there, silently laughing at the scene.

"Come on Mitchie. Don't be that way. You know I'm always thinking about you. You're always on my mind like reflections on my shades." Shane said while pouting at her.

"Really Grey? Is that supposed to make me feel flattered? We've been through this before. As I hard as you try, I will not date you, nor will I fall in love with you. Friends – maybe. But until you approach me in a formal matter, I will not consider you requests because I am not a girl that a guy can screw over like the entire football team. But do me a favour," she leant over to him to whisper in his ear, "tell your brother to hurry up and ask Caitlyn out. Now, goodbye." She grabbed Caitlyn and walked out of school talking about the party that was going to happen later that week.

_I'm not gonna lie, I want that body. But I know there's more than just her body._

Shane stared after the brown-haired beauty, wondering how to get on her best terms. Maybe he'd go to Nate or Jason for advice….

_At the Grey's_

"Hey Nate, how do you get a girl you really like to start to like you back, or at least become your friend?" Shane waited for his younger brother's response, but he was too busy doodling on his notebook.

"Nate" Shane repeated. "Dude, what are you writ-? Wow, man! Caitlyn got you whipped." Shane said looking over Nate's shoulder. His notebook was covered in graffiti with 'Nate 'n' Cait 4ever.' Shane attempted to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably.

"Shane, shut up! You can't even get Mitchie to positively notice you. At least Caitlyn gives me the time of day." Nate said, starting to get annoyed with Shane.

"Yeah, well…um…"Shane stammered.

Nate chuckled. "Exactly! That's what I thought." Then, he muttered "douchebag" under his breath.

Shane heard and said, "I'm telling Jason!" in a childish voice.

10 seconds later, Jason appeared.

"I think you're both idiots. Just entertain your girls with birdhouses" Jason said staring into the distance. The two other boys stared at him in disbelief.

"JASON!" They both yelled at the same time, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys. Okay. Now on a serious note, get her number. Text her maybe. Just get to know her. Do you to have the girls' numbers.

"Yes" "No" Nate and Shane said at the same time.

"Nate, whose number do you have?" Jason asked

"Both of them. I need Caitlyn's help sometimes with biology and she just gave me Mitchie's."

"DUDE! You have Mitchie's number and you never told me? What the hell man?" Shane was getting really annoyed and annoying.

"Chill bro. I'm giving it to you now aren't I?" Nate calmly said.

"Guys, just text them and see how far the relationship goes." Jason said, leaving the room.

Shane started texting Mitchie straight away.

_**Hey Mitchie, it's Shane. X (LOL)**_

He impatiently waited for a reply.

_How did you my number? Are you properly stalking me now? That's creepy Grey. x M_

He laughed at her response.

_**Funny Torres. No am I not stalking you. Nate gave me the number. Something about Caitlyn giving it to him before. S**_

_OMG! I knew she totally liked him. She can't deny it now. So why are you texting me Shane? M_

_**Like you said, we should be friends before I attempt anything else, so I thought we should talk and get to know each other. S**_

_That's good to know. But I think I should let you know that I never let love in or leave an impression. M_

_**Really? I may just have to change that. I'll leave you suffocating, wanting time for love. S**_

_Was that a threat to kill me? LOL. G2G. Dinner's ready. C u 2mro. Xxx M_

Shane loved every minute of texting Mitchie. Breathing steadily he thought, _my life isn't measured by the breaths I take, but the moments with you that take my breath away. _He was falling hard for this girl; and he was going to make sure she caught him

_At Mitchie's_

After dinner, Mitchie was reading over the texts with Shane, wanting to text him again.

_Like a fingerprint, now I find you at my fingertips, and I just wanna text you every second._

Little did she know, the smile she had on her face that night, was the one symbolising that she was falling in love.

The week continued with Mitchie and Shane texting every day after school and waving at each other in the hallways.

"Mitchie and Shane, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Shut up Cait!" Mitchie cut her off, hiding her smile. "Don't think I haven't been watching you and Nate getting closer." Caitlyn blushed and hid her smile.

"That's what I thought too" Mitchie said, laughing at her friend's reaction. "So are we getting ready for the party at my house or yours?" Mitchie asked her friend.

"Yours. I want some Connie snacks." Caitlyn joked but serious at the same time. "Nate's coming."

"I know, so is Shane." Mitchie blushed as she said it.

"Of course you know that." Caitlyn said as she laughed at Mitchie and got in the car home.

_At the Grey's_

"Black skinny jeans, or white skinny jeans?" Shane asked as he panicked about how he was going to impress Mitchie.

"Go with the black. White seems too needy and they get dirty easily." Nate replied. Then he panicked. "Blazer and tie, or blazer and no tie?"

"No tie. You're not getting interviewed for an adoption agency." Shane answered.

Shane wore black skinny jeans, with a dark blue Ralph Lauren shirt. He completed his look by straightening his hair and dark blue Vanz.

Nate work black jeans, with a white shirt with a blazer on top, leaving his hair curly.

They both thought as they looked in the mirror, _damn, I look good. But I gotta look away 'cause I could stare at you for days._

_At the party_

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane yelled over the music as he walked to Mitchie. Her heart jumped but she just smiled at him. He looked at what she was wearing and noticed her black heels. "You know, I like your shoes." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, confused.

"But I don't need you in heels, but I need you head over." Shane smiled as she shook her head laughing. _Worth a shot, _he thought to himself. "Do you wanna dance with me?" He asked her nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Most people were drunk and were grinding on each other. Shane and Mitchie done the same but in a soberly fashion. Shane was enjoying every minute of it. They were only dancing but Shane was getting tired; Mitchie took his breath away and he wanted to tell her that – today.

They both decided to sit down for a while before Mitchie went to bathroom momentarily.

Mitchie was getting excited. She had the feeling that Shane was going to ask her out; and she was more than willing to say yes, until…

"Shane, how could you?" Mitchie ran out, tears half blurring her vision.

"Mitchie, wait!" Shane yelled after her, while trying to push Tess off of him after an unwanted, unexpected kiss from her.

Caitlyn and Nate could be found. "Shane, leave her. I'll go talk to her. Caitlyn ran to Mitchie outside.

After shouting at Tess, Shane turned to Nate to look for help. "I messed up man" Shane exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Nate retorted

"Tess kissed me. I would never do that to Mitchie. I'd give her every millisecond of everyday if I could. I'm totally falling love with her. Nate would the hell should I do?"

Nate was picking at his nails." I don't know. Go tell her you loser!" Nate yelled at him.

"Yeah Nate. You're right. Thanks for the encouragement by the way" Shane said, and ran off to go and find Mitchie.

_With Mitch and Cait_

"He's such a jerk Cait! I can't believe that I was falling in love with him. I'm so stupid" Mitchie said while hitting her head.

Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Stop it Mitch. I knew you were in love with him. Maybe you should let him explain. If there's no decent reason, then I'll stop him from being able to help anybody from reproducing." This made Mitchie laugh.

"Thanks Cait. Now go back and have fun with Nate."

"You sure?" Mitchie nodded. "Okay." As she was walking back into the party, she saw Shane. "You break her heart, I break your face." He gulped and nodded and ran out to Mitchie.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry. You gotta let me explain. Tess kissed me, while I was waiting for you to get back form the bathroom. I tried to push her off of me, but she is _so _stronger than she looks. I'd never intentionally hurt you Mitchie. You need to understand that. I'm sorry." Shane finished with the cutest sad face Mitchie had ever seen.

Mitchie listened and understood and believed what Shane had told her. Tess Tyler was the bitch of the bitches. Regina George had nothing on her. "I forgive you Shane. But why should I understand that you'd never intentionally hurt me?" She said hiding a faint smirk.

"Because, Mitchie Torres, I am in love with you. They say love is blind, but you're so fine. If I could keep you in my life, I'd never close my eyes. What I'm trying to say is, Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend…please" He said with so much hope in his voice, it was adorable.

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh and walk up to him. "I love you too; of course I'll be your girlfriend." Their lips collided as cheers were heard from inside. That was clearly Caitlyn and Nate. They pulled away, but for Mitchie to be held in a bone crushing hug from Shane.

"Shane, too hard, you got me fighting for air."

**Ta Da.**


End file.
